Mercenary
by 53N0
Summary: Mercenary. A person who is primarily concerned with making money rather than loyalty. Good, bad, light, dark. Mercenaries can represent the best and worst in people, all due to their reason for being such. Reincarnation. If you could remember who you once were, would you judge yourself for you actions? Knowing exactly what you had thought? Would you praise, or damn yourself?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! What's the problem?!" A small boy shouted. He had spiky, red hair that jutted in all directions, and his face was covered by a mask eerily similar to a fox, but with a crooked grin. He wore a hooded brown cloak that matched the environment, underneath which he had a blue shirt with long sleeves reaching just before his fingertips, black pants with metal plates over the knees and a white stripe running down each leg, and black boots that reached halfway up his shins, but were covered by his pants.

If one could see his back underneath they would find that two daggers were held horizontally over the small of his back. The backpack he wore also helped to hide the daggers from those that would see their outline from his cloak behind him.

"I'm telling you that you can't come in!" A large, green-skinned man with no hair yelled in return to the boy's question. He was big, his body muscled to bulging beyond what humans were capable of. He wore red armor covering his body, with the insignia of his faction over the left shoulder. On his back was a large axe that looked capable of splitting rock in two, the man's hand was twitching towards his weapon but he stopped himself.

Getting in trouble with the Warchief wasn't something he would get in just because some little human shit was annoying him.

That didn't stop him from growling and kicking the kid away though. "A little human shit like you doesn't belong here! Go to the Alliance!"

"Fuck you!" The boy shouted back. "If I don't belong here I sure as hell don't belong with the Alliance!"

The green-skinned man raised a brow at that. "You are a human, the poster-race of the Alliance. What in the Nether would make you not belong there?"

The kid scowled behind his mask. "I'm a mercenary. I fight, do odd jobs, murder, and, since I'm a Rogue, cheat for my money. The Alliance accepts Rogues and mercenaries, sure, but they don't let kids like me do it because its 'morally wrong'." He turned his head away while grumbling further, "It's bullshit."

The man brought his hand to his chin… _A mercenary eh…? At such a young age too. I wonder what his story is…no, it's not important._ He focused on the boy grumbling obscenities about the Alliance scum and grinned. _I might as well throw him a bone then._

"What's your name, boy?" He asked.

The boy stiffened and turned back to him. " I'm…Kurama." He introduced.

"Well, Kurama. I'll make you a deal." The man said, doing his very best to keep his mirth out of his tone. "Take the path south to the Valley of Trials, if you can earn a writ saying that you've passed all rights of passage then I will let you in when you return and show it to me." The very idea of a mere boy, a **human **boy, passing the trials was ludicrous.

Kurama grinned. "Deal!" He agreed while reaching into the backpack slung over his shoulder, then he pulled out a map. "South to the Valley of Trials, right?"

"Hn." The man grunted. "Now buzz off, and don't come back without that writ."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back in under a month! Just you wait!" Kurama declared.

The man snorted, _At least that's one problem out of my hair._ He flinched and ran a hand over his head. _If I had any…_

* * *

><p>Kurama grinned beneath his mask as he headed south along Durotar's paths, sure it would take a few days- a week if he had to walk around some less friendly places, but it was a land that perfectly represented its people. <em>The Orcs. One of, if not <em>the _strongest race on Azeroth. Men and women treated equally with only strength and honor mattering. _He grinned. _All I have to do is complete these shitty trials and I'll be on my way to getting some good work._

He began to fume slightly at the thought of what he was doing. _Pricks. If they just have me a good job I'd show them I could fight. _He shook his head. _No, got to think on the bright side. If I do this I'll be the same as any Orc adult._

Now, not many people thought it but mercenaries like himself weren't like the adventurers today. Yes, they did whatever people wanted for cash and fought monsters for a living most of the time but there waste stark differences in some things. No, they didn't have any alliance but to the coins they were paid with and if they had something they did care about then that coin wasn't worth jack-shit. It was why they weren't trusted, so to get a writ saying that he was no different than any Orc in Orgrimmar was like getting a get-out-of-jail-free card…only instead of jail it was being killed on sight.

He noticed a few monsters prowling the barren lands out of the corner of his eyes but didn't react, it was something of an unspoken rule that if you stuck to the path then most monsters wouldn't attack you. Of course, most adventurers would leave the path for that exact reason…to fight monsters. It always went over his head just how they did that, he could understand helping but he needed something in return, some coin in his pocket.

Reaching a hand into his pocket Kurama pulled out a single Gold coin, the equivalent of one-hundred Silver coins or ten-thousand Copper coins. Copper was worth absolute shit, only useful for buying third-rate trash from vendors. Silver was much better because it would buy second-rate crap. Then Gold, like the coin in his hand was for only the best of items and weapons and armors. Why the fuck would he work for free when that wouldn't get him shit?

Free meant no payment. No payment for him meant no payment for vendors. No payment for vendors meant that he would need to steal supplies which would in turn ruin his reputation. A ruined reputation was the worst thing a mercenary could have, it would stop people from even thinking of hiring. Free-labor was the worst nightmare of any mercenary.

"Well well well, look what the fox dragged in." A deep voice suddenly said from behind him.

Kurama whipped around to see something that made him smile. A large, half-man half-yeti covered in black hair, with a mane of longer hair running from it's head to it's lower back. It wore a red robe that was tailor-made to fit its gigantic body, and on its back was a staff with intricate patters of clouds that were painted red. It was grinning widely as it stared at the Gold coin in his hand.

"Kakuzu." Kurama greeted. "How's the world's greediest Tauren? Has mercenary life been treating you well?"

Kakuzu smirked and pulled the staff from his back and placing its butt on the ground while holding its head with both hands, despite it being a good five-feet long the Tauren was still able to place his chin on his hands while leaning forward, meaning he was a bit shorter than his full height.

"Good, good." Kakuzu replied. "My training as a Shaman is almost complete and jobs are coming in from all over the Horde…you should rethink my offer. Just say the word and I'll give a good word to the Warchief."

"At the cost of half my payments!" Kurama snarled. "I need my money! Rule number one: help whoever you want, just make sure you're not paying for it."

"Ah, the mercenary code." Kakuzu stated with a chuckle. "You keep following it and you'll be a good mercenary one day, won't owe anyone any favors either."

Kurama glowered. "Is that it, or are you gonna leave anytime soon?"

Kakuzu's smirk vanished. "I'm here to see what you're doing, the Spirits are raging more than usual around you." He said seriously.

Kurama scowled. "I came to Durotar to find a job in Orgrimmar, instead I'm being sent to the Valley of Trials because I'm a kid!"

"You have no name and no one to vouch for you, of course you're being treated like some obnoxious brat that thinks they're big just because they have a weapon." Kakuzu sneered. "…I still feel that you should rethink my other offer, you're far more in tune with the spirits than many Shamans I've seen in my life."

Kurama scoffed. "We both know I should stay damn well away from any spirits, I've got enough problems with my head. I don't need to add Spirits whispering in my ears."

"…So be it." Kakuzu said before standing to his full height and beginning to trudge off. "I'll see you at Orgrimmar." He dismissed.

Kurama saluted the retreating Tauren's back half-heartedly, as much as he hated the guy for always trying to make it where he would owe him or turn him to Shamanism, he was nice enough. Sure he was a greedy bastard but what mercenary wasn't?

Shaking his head Kurama began walking once more on the path to the Valley of Trials.

* * *

><p>Kurama scowled behind his mask as he finally reached the Valley of Trials. It had taken him a week to arrive because he had to walk around Razor Hill, he had expected them to not be friendly despite the fact that he was a child. It was a given seeing as humans weren't the best-liked in Horde territories.<p>

The week-long trip wasn't what angered him at the moment though, no, that honor went to the Orc glaring down at him. "You mean to say you came…to pass through the trials of the weak…so that you may be a writ for a guard to allow you into Orgrimmar?" The Orc asked for the -seventh- time!

"Yes!" Kurama shouted. "That's what I've been telling you for the last five minutes!"

The Orc before him wore cloth, not what most Orcs wore considering they usually became hardy warriors but to each their own. He had a long beard tied into a braid oddly enough, and hair tied the same way on the back of his head. In his had was a small axe that he had been cutting down boars with just before they began to speak.

"You are no Orc."

"I am a mercenary." Kurama grounded out. "I need that writ to get into Orgrimmar to find myself a damn job."

"You are a child."

"I can do whatever you can." Kurama stated boldly.

"…Well then." The Orc began after a moment, as he motioned a hand to a large pen a few dozen yards away. It was brimming with boars that didn't seem happy in the slightest. "Go and kill ten boars, then I will think about it. Bring me their tusks to show you've done it." He ordered.

Kurama didn't hesitate for a second before he started trudging to the pen. Dropping his backpack to the ground as he walked, he reached into the back of his cloak and grabbed his daggers. "Got it." He assented.

Once he got to the pen, which was made of barbed wires tied to large, tusk-like protrusions from the ground, he looked over the boars quietly. Hey all simply charged around the pen while thrashing at one another and he doubted that he'd get out of there in unharmed if he jumped in. He sighed as he walked around to the entrance of the pen, "Fuck it." He muttered, "I don't have time for this free-trial bullshit. I have to get that writ and get the fuck out of here before Kakuzu takes all the good jobs."

After walking calmly into the pen Kurama ran straight to the closest boar and stabbed a dagger into its neck, it was hard to pierce the rough skin and even harder to tear the dagger out. Without pausing he turned and thrusted a dagger straight into the eye of a passing boar, grabbing the handle with both hands and holding it tight as the boar's momentum caused the blade to cut half-way trough the entire body. He looked around and saw that the boars were still charging randomly.

"Huh…I thought they would've all charged me." He shrugged and took the tusks of the boars before continuing to another boar.

From a small distance away the Orc Kurama was speaking to watched the young mercenary, eyes narrowed as they took in his every movement. "Sloppy movement…he doesn't take the initiative…he isn't strong enough to actually damage them himself without stabbing directly into the neck." It was like watching a new recruit, which was impressive considering his was but a child.

A grin spread across the Orc's lips. "Well…this might be interesting after all."

Minutes later Kurama returned with ten pairs of tusks, wearing his backpack once more. "Here. Ten sets of tusks. What next?" He demanded.

Despite the sass, the Orc decided to take him seriously, as he would with any cadet. "Powerful warrior and awkward novice alike have fallen to the venomous sting of the scorpid. You will find large numbers of scorpids northwest of here. Bring me eight of their tails as proof of your prowess in battle. The antidote for their sting is actually made from venom extracted from their stingers. We keep large quantities of antidote for scorpid venom on hand to heal young bloods… But I'm sure you won't be needing any of that, will you? Mercenary?" The Orc taunted.

Kurama turned and started walking away hurriedly, he didn't have time for this bullshit. As soon as he left the area he saw the first scorpid, measly giant scorpions with a lot more bite in their tail. Walking towards one slowly, he pulled out his dagger.

It's tail shot straight at him the second the metal of the blade shined in the harsh sunlight. He didn't pay it any mind and threw a dagger at the scorpid, where the eye should've been. The scorpid dropped on it's legs and didn't move.

"…Lucky shot." Kurama muttered.

* * *

><p>Kurama was scowling as he looked around for more scorpids, he only had five stingers out of the eight he needed. He knew he needed eight because the Orc had shown him four fingers on each hand just before he walked away. Now he couldn't find any scorpids though, and as such couldn't kill them for their stingers.<p>

"…Hey?" Kurama muttered as he stood in the shade of a tree he was looking for scorpids under, just acknowledging a Troll not twenty feet away. "Are you going to lay there all day?"

The Troll slowly lifted his head up with a look of hope, "Boy! I thought I would die out here with none to know of it." He said tiredly. "While I was hunting the scorpids of the Valley, I came across a particularly vicious-looking one. Hurling myself at it, I managed to inflict a massive blow to its claw before it closed around my leg." He explained, indicating said injury on his left leg. "I wasn't ready for its stinger though, and it sliced down and into my chest, cutting into my flesh and letting my blood. Please, you must go and get someone to finish the scorpid for me! My honor must be upheld! I fought it up on the plateau to the south."

Kurama shrugged and nodded. He then walked to the troll and kneeled down beside him…to take the pouch tied to a rope around his waist and opening it. "What are you-?" The Troll began, only to hack up blood.

Kurama simply took seven Silver coins from the pouch and turned the Troll over onto his back, at the same time he took off his backpack and began reaching around inside. "I'll guess that you've been bleeding here for a while if that puddle is anything to go by." He said while glancing at the literal puddle of blood where the troll once lay. "I guess the poison is gone? You know how to make the antidote?"

The Troll nodded and was about to ask why when a stinger was held out to him by Kurama, who was also taking some bandages from his bag. "Make it real quick." He ordered while moving to bandage the Troll's leg.

It was minutes before he finished wrapping the leg with the barest treatment possible seeing as he was a beginner in First Aid. Glancing at the Troll he saw that he seemed a bit more relaxed, "You used the antidote?" A nod. "Alright then." With that he began cleaning the wound on the man's chest to bandage.

XXX XXX

"Alright, are you alright?" Kurama asked a half-hour later as he put his backpack on.

"More or less." The Troll answered.

"Right, well I'm going to go kill that giant scorpid you talked about. Try not to go anywhere while I'm gone."

"What? You're just a boy."

"I'm a mercenary." Kurama corrected. "Now shut up and rest while I go deal with it." He ordered and he began to trudge south.

XXX South Plateau XXX

Kurama looked around as he finally reached the top of he plateau and frowned, there was nothing around as far as he could see. A quick second survey gave the same results.

*S-s-s!* Kurama's only warning was a hiss before he was forced to jump forward to dodge a stinger that tried to impale him. Not wasting a second he grabbed a dagger and slashed at the stinger, cutting it open enough that the poison began to spill out.

"…Very lucky shot." He muttered to himself in surprise. It was then that he remembered that scorpids had claws as one clamped down around his waist painfully. He stabbed the claw several times with his daggers only to be ignored…until he miraculously his a joint.

Then he was thrown like an unwanted toy during a child's tantrum. "Oh fuck." He cursed as he slammed into the ground. He turned his head and got his first good look at the giant scorpid. It's tail was as long as he was tall, and it's body-length matching his height as well. It's claws were as long as his legs and looked damn-well stronger.

It finally shook off the pain in its claw and stinger, and charged at him with a screech. He got up and began running away from it while preparing one of his daggers for one of his more special tricks.

After a moment he turned and threw the dagger at the scorpid, it was ignored as it smacked into the creatures tail…until he was suddenly in its place while the dagger was in his. Without giving the monster a moment he landed on it's back and plunged his remaining dagger down where it's head was, the exoskeleton was hard but he managed to cut through after pushing a bit harder a few times. Then it was just a final push before the scorpid dropped and it's tail slacked.

Kurama took a long, calming breath before ripping his weapon out and trudging towards his other one. Once he retrieved both he began walking back to the tree where he found the Troll, idly taking the broken stinger as a trophy. "Fuck you." He said as he cut it off.

XXX Tree XXX

"Some on, lets go." Kurama ordered the Troll as he walked past.

"But what about-"

"Killed it." Kurama answered while lifting the token stinger, "Now lets go." The Troll stood stock-still in shock until Kurama spoke once more. "That'll be fiveSilver coins by the way, for killing that damn thing."

The Troll blinked before limping after him. "That's outrageous! What about honor or glory?!"

"Fuck that! I want my money!" Kurama called back, he was certifiably done for the day…just as soon as he turned in the stingers of the scorpids, he had luckily found enough to complete the request while returning.

* * *

><strong>Well, a new story wasn't expected was it? There are actually going to be about five more, all in different categories and all are going to be updated when I feel like it. <strong>

**In any case, I feel that this was…good but it could've been better. Mainly the fights.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama sighed as he sat on a large rock, he was in the center of what was dubbed as 'the Den' by the Orc recruits in the Valley of Trials. A day ago he'd helped the troll get to the Den only to have him taken and be told to 'buzz off'. Now he could take a lot of verbal abuse, it happened often enough when he was a kid that he could honestly say that he was immune.

Being told to leave like he was some five-year-old wasn't something that he could handle well. He may just be twelve but he had done enough to be called a man by Orc standards! Not only that but his own skills were enough that he could beat any Orc recruit in single-combat!

Really, the only reason he even had trouble fighting boars the previous day was his own slight hesitance to actually fight animals. That in itself was odd because he didn't give a damn about most creatures- unless he was hunting them or finding them. There was just this odd sense of disapproval at his actions whenever he killed an animal. It was annoying at first but as time went on and the more often he did so bad things would happen.

*Rumble* Such as that. Suddenly, the rock underneath him collapsed and sent him tumbling to the floor.

"Fucking animals." He muttered underneath his breath. "Fucking curses." At least he thought it was. "Why can't anyone want me to kill something that isn't an animal? A scourge, a gargoyle, even a damn dragon would be better!"

"Hm…? A dragon?" A voice suddenly asked. "I'm sure that you would be more use as a mercenary alive than dead."

Kurama looked to his side and saw a female Orc. She had longish black hair tied into four braids hanging around her neck. She wore a blue short-sleeve shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. "Who the hell are you?" He asked rudely.

"Zureetha Fargaze." She introduced herself. She then retrieved a letter from her pocket and offered it to him. "From sir Kakazu of the Five Elements."

Kurama scowled behind his mask. "Great." He muttered, "How did he screw me over this time?" He took the letter and began reading it to himself.

_Hey brat, since I'm here in Orgrimmar I decided to look up some jobs. One just so happened to be in the Valley of Trials so I took it for you. A group that calls itself the Burning Blade has a coven in the Valley. They're skulking in a cave to the northeast, and their Vile Familiars have spilled from its mouth to cause havoc. Go kill them and the girlie who gave this letter to you will give you the reward._

Kurama growled lowly, "Fucker." He cursed.

He couldn't just throw away the job though, it was rare for Kakazu to send him a job and they were mostly things that he _had_ to do. This sounded especially like something he needed to look into.

Whether he liked it or not.

With a grumble he turned and began walking towards the path he figured led towards the northeast part of the Valley. "I'll be back!" He called to Zureetha.

"I shall be awaiting news of success." Was her reply.

* * *

><p>The Vile Familiars, as they were called, were about the weakest demons Kurama had ever had the displeasure of sensing. They were blue, imp-like creatures that were only a bit bigger in appearance than the standard imp and wore grey or brown rags. In total, the little amount of demonic energies he sensed coming from them was similar in amount to a beginner Warlock.<p>

Warlocks were mocked by demons for how little truly corrupted power they had in comparison to themselves. The only reason they were even capable of controlling demons and why their summoned demons were about as powerful as themselves in proportion, was that the demons allowed themselves to be controlled and the demons could only use as much of their energy as the Warlock summoning them was able to pull from their home realm.

Kurama began to pant a bit as the sun started to peak overhead and his clothing began to heat up and make him sweat profusely. _Damn. Why the hell did I have to get screwed over by that guard!?_ He wondered to himself. _If he had just let me through I would've been long-gone from Durotar and into a cool territory. But no, he had to stop me and make me do all of this extra crap before I could try to get a decent job._

Now there were a number of reasons for him to be mad. First was the aforementioned Orc who decided to cause his current predicament. Next was his still bad luck after killing boars. Then was the fact that the Vile Familiars were definitely in no way related to his goal. Finally, was that the sun seemed to be trying to melt him.

He shook his head and took a calming breath, it wasn't time to be angry. Even if the damn 'wannabe demons' were weak as hell he wasn't any better, sure he would win no problem but that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt if he wasn't paying attention. Hell, with his currently shitty luck it was possible that he could lose a damn arm!

He reached into his cloak and retrieved his weapons, picked one of the creatures, and lifted his arm over his shoulder while he took aim. He was currently crouched on the branch of a rather large tree overlooking the cave entrance that the Vile Familiars were wandering around and occasionally entering or exiting.

He was actually too far for most novice Rogues to even think of hitting the creatures, but he wasn't normal and it was within his range. He'd always been great at throwing objects, to the point of his range being much better than any Rogue's range if they were at the same general skill-level as himself. With a single movement he threw the weapon before running along the branch and jumping after it.

As he soared through the air mere feet behind his weapon a soft blue glow surrounded him- it wasn't enough to be completely noticeable but if one knew what to look for they would see it. It was empowering, made him feel like he was in league with the greatest warriors the world had to offer; such as the Orcish leader Thrall, the Forsaken Queen Sylvanas, or the night elf Priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind.

It was just that good.

Anyway, as he fell down towards one of his targets he reached out and caught his dagger, gripping it with both hands as he turned in on himself and began to roll in midair.

_Three…two…one._ "**Eviscerate.**" He intoned as he fell straight passed the unsuspecting Familiar and began to roll forward towards another, it wasn't until an instant later that the monster's head separated from its shoulders and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Gah!" Another of them yelled after seeing the spectacle. Within moments he had been spotted and become the target of several **Fireball** spells being charged. The one straight in front of him was charging its own spell hurriedly, trying its hardest not to share it's fellow's fate.

Not like Kurama could've done so. It would've taken falling at _least _twenty feet to replicate the feat, either that or a small application of his special energy to his weapons but he didn't feel like doing so. In all honesty he had a…mid-…something's worth of the stuff and from what he guessed that wasn't much. He suddenly placed his palms on the ground and used his momentum to launch over the fireball. "Not good enough." He remarked while descending on the creature. One swift stab and the thing was already dead.

He turned around while pulling his dagger free and quickly cartwheeled away as five fireballs crashed into where he was and burned a fresh corpse to ashes. -Oh well.- He thought. _Their problem, not mine._ Speaking of problems… "You're all in my range." He remarked while throwing his weapons into the air before two chipped daggers appeared in his hands and he threw them to two Vile Familiars who had been charging their spells again.

The cloaked boy grinned as he caught his better weapons. Without a pause he dashed forward and reared his right arm back, swinging it as he passed by the enemy in a similar movement to his earlier fall. It didn't completely separate the head but did a decent job of slitting the thing's throat. He stopped and pivoted to begin heading for another target, this time sliding under the creatures apparently only ranged spell and forcing himself back into a stand. Another moment, another stab, another death.

Not enough of a challenge really, he was better than most beginners- skill-wise of course -but he still didn't have the actual muscle to make his skill truly monstrous in lethality. Maybe in a few years when he was almost an adult but not yet. No, he had to rely on momentum for now and hope it worked.

"Kakazu was so off it hurts." He said to himself as he continued his deadly charges. "I think he was more off this time than when he said the Earthmother wants to murder me." Though…the validity of that statement still hadn't been decided since the planet itself seemed to want to kill him at times with no logical explanation to why. Sometimes he wouldn't even kill animals and be cursed with bad luck!

XXX XXX

"Damn it." Kurama growled. He was currently walking into the Den. That mission had taken him almost half the day and he still wasn't even a step closer to his goal. "Not even close, I still have to work tomorrow too." He muttered to himself.

When he arrived he was motioned over by Zureetha, however, he suddenly got a splitting headache. He waved her off and headed over to a patch of dirt he had claimed as his bedding, all the while grasping at his head to attempt to stem the quickly worsening headache. "Mother fucker." He cursed under his throat.

_"…You are the Kyūbi!"_ Someone's voice suddenly yelled at him. He looked around but before he could attempt to see who said it he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Kurama stared wide-eyed at the sight before him. It was a boy with blond hair that seemed oddly familiar, to the point where he could recognize him…but it was impossible.<p>

It was him.

"What. The. Fuck!?" He damn-near shrieked like the Banshee Queen when she was angered. The boy didn't pay him any mind though, rather practicing a see of hand-gestures that Kurama knew. When the next cycle began Kurama started copying the sequence until it was pure muscle memory.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blond yelled, a copy of himself appearing.

Kurama gasped in amazement, then stepped back and did the same while saying a translated version of the words. "_**Shadow Clone Technique!**_" In a plume of smoke a copy of the masked-boy appeared, but he felt tired. So tired that he fell to his hands and knees.

The blond however…kept going. He kept practicing and practicing as the sequence became less and less until it was only one gesture. Kurama stared wide-eyed at his copy before wondering… _Who is this…and where am I?_ He couldn't tell.

Sure he could do the technique but not to the extent that the monster before him was doing it! The blond must've had so much of that special energy that he must've matched on of the…shadows? Okay, he definitely wasn't somewhere on Azeroth if he was comparing the blond to shadows. It just didn't make sense and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to learn the technique if so. Suddenly, the scenery changed.

It was now the blond tied to a small wooden log barely his own size. Leaning on logs next to his were a pink-haired girl and a black-haired boy. Kurama noticed the…original talking but couldn't hear, except for two words. "Sasuke…Sakura." He said while looking between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, shorter than normal, a lot shorter than my normal, but I was procrastinating at first and when I finally got around to it I had writer's block. Sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear but it's true. This is also better than not getting anything out at all because of writers's block.<strong>

**Now, starting next chapter Naruto's going to start heading back to Orgrimmar with his slip. He'll make a stop on the way obviously but he'll at least be moving. He won't be using Shadow Clones much either, simply because he only has Chūnin levels of chakra. More than five at once and he dies, or at least I think so.**


End file.
